


[PRESS START]

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Arcade Edition [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: The Banana Fish crew step inside an arcade ...What could possibly go wrong?Click Here for Intro Song





	[PRESS START]

You come rollin' up in your car at Nadia's apartment. "SING! COME ON, MAN! HURRY UP!" Shorter shouts from the front passenger's seat as he reaches over in your space to blow the car horn as well as try to grab your breasts which you seem to always catch and slap his hand away. In your car there was also Ash and Eiji who are sitting in the back seat talking to each other and taking photos.

Eiji asks, "Hey, Ash, what has two arms, two legs, and smiles at Eiji's jokes?"

"Me", Ash says embarrassingly as he tries to swing hair over his smiling face to hide his blushing while finishing off his ice cream, "God, why are your jokes so bad?"

Eiji and Ash start giggling without a care in the world until they hear someone come out of their apartment.

"My bad, Shorter, I had to get prepared." Sing utters with a tired voice as he was running down the outside stairs and is getting in the car.

"Prepared for what?"

"I got a date."

The whole car looks at Sing and is completely silent. Shorter starts to lightly chuckle then the whole car starts laughing uncontrollably as you all are on your way to the arcade. Sing tries to defend himself, "It's real this time! I swear!"

Shorter reels himself back to reality, "Ok, Sing, are you sure it's not a catfish this time? I'm not savin' your ass from another 60 year old lookin' for a 'Good time'."

"Cousin, it's me, Sing Soo Ling. What do I look like?"

"An elementary schooler when you have your backpack on."

"THAT IS MY POKEMASTER TRAVEL BAG! COMPLETE WITH AN ALL REGION POKEDEX AND GYM LOCATOR!"

"Yeah, Ok, Sing. Just as long as you don't wear it during your 'date' you should be fine."

"I hope she'll like me..." Sing starts to doubt himself the closer he gets to the arcade; you set aside your giggling and get serious with him.

"Aww, Sing, she'll like you...whoever she is. You're a positive guy with a nice personality. If you are confident in yourself then she'll be confident in her decision of liking you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Right, guys?"

Ash adds, "It's true, Sing, don't take our laughs personally...you know we're just fuckin' with you."

A smile grows on Sing's face as he gets excited to be on his date. Shorter turns up the radio and you all are jamming to the Top 40 until you make it to arcade. You all step in and the place is full of all walks of life; some you know and some you don't. You wonder what all is gonna go down while you are here?

Banana Fish: Arcade Edition

**[PRESS START]**


End file.
